Remnis
| symbol = | aspects = | power = | pantheon = | home = | formerhomes = | serves = | servedby = | minions = | died = | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = | holy days = | channel divinity = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | alignment = | class = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Neutral (neutral good) | symbol2e = Head of a giant eagle with green eyes | homeplane2e = The Beastlands/Krigala | realm2e = Goldenroost | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Giant eagles, sky, service | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Giant eagles | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | rules = }} Remnis was the god of giant eagles, a free lord of the sky who willingly rendered his service as a mount and helper to like-minded deities. He untiringly flew across the planes, observing everything with his keen vision, in search of secrets and prey worthy of his attention. He shared his knowledge and wisdom with the deserving. Relationships Remnis was on good terms with many neutral or good sky gods, as well as the Seldarine, but especially with Aerdrie Faenya and Syranita of the aarakocra. Worshipers The intelligent and mighty giant eagles were Remnis' people. Some of the aarakocra of the North also payed homage to the lord of eagles, as did some of the djinn of Zakhara; he had a mosque at the djinn Capital, the Citadel of Ice and Steel. Appendix See also *''Flight of Remnis'' *Eagle (spirit) Further reading * References Connections Category:Eagles Category:Lesser deities Category:Monster deities Category:True neutral deities Category:Neutral good deities Category:Primal spirits Category:Inhabitants of Krigala Category:Inhabitants of the Beastlands (plane) Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes